Call Me 'Severus'
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Blair Rose is hanging of a Hogwarts tower, where she screams for help! Will she lose her grip, fall, and never admit her feelings to Severus Snape, or will someone save her? Blair is an OC own Character .


"So, who is it?" Asked Lily.

"It's nobody, Lily, how long are you going to ask me that?" I said, trying to put up an impatient attitude, but it sounded like a plea for her to stop asking me that same question over and over again. "Ah, Lily I have to go now," I gave a random excuse. Lily protested, but I was too far away to hear her. I headed to my common room, Lily wouldn't dream of coming into a _Slytherin's_common room. I pulled out a mirror, I would look at myself in it for answers, but no answers will come today, for he would never ever like me!

I looked at myself; I had curly-wavy chestnut hair. I frowned at myself, I wasn't all that pretty, I wasn't all that interesting, sure I made good grades, but I would never be able to attract his attention in any way. Although, people told me I had really beautiful eyes, they were a sea blue color. They said that it was like staring out into a clear ocean. That was probably the only thing that people ever paid any mind to. Other than that, it's hopeless, liking him, Severus Snape.

Oh, and to make the day worse! "What are you still staring into that mirror for? Blair Rose, a Slytherin, staring into a mirror, as if looking for an answer." The hair on the back of my neck prickled I turned around.

"Sorry, Snape," I said, with that I just went to bed. In his eyes I'm just a fool.

I had gotten ready for class, and I was about to head to the Great Hall for Breakfast, but a fellow Slytherin stopped me, Tina Brooks, "Now where do you think you're going?" She sneered, and her friends (more like bodyguards), came out immediately as she snapped her fingers, August and Angus McGreevy. "I'm tired of her, get rid of her, I don't care how."

Tina turned on her heels, marching to the Great Hall, leaving her guards to deal with me. They pointed their wands at me, and said, "Get moving we know exactly how to get rid O' you."

I walked helplessly, their wands pointed at my back, they had me at their mercy, and I wouldn't be able to avert that in any way.

"Such a shame, having to get rid of you this way, not to much of an audience, eh, Rose?"

"Though we don't mind getting rid of the weak, too bad you aren't fighting back, it's not as fun as we wanted it to be."

They tortured me with their comments, but one stung more than any other, "It's a shame that you'll never be able to tell your feelings to that Severus!" They laughed at that.

By the time we reached our destination, it was time for Herbology, meaning the day was almost over, and I was on the apex of my fear and a tall tower. I glanced down; it was, oh, a harmless 100 foot drop! For those of you who don't get it, I'm being sarcastic! I gulped looking down.

Then, I was pushed, and I fell forward! My long hair covered my eyes, but I still grabbed a hold of the stone tower, I don't know how long I'll last like this.

"We weren't planning on killing you, here!" Something was thrown in my direction, a broom! I could fly my way out! My right hand eagerly reached for the broom, the left was clinging for dear life! Just as my fingers wrapped around the broom, the broom slipped from my sweaty hands, it was as if my hands were butter. Then, falling, falling my broom went, slowly it fell to the ground! Uh-oh, it seems I spoke too soon, correction it fell on a student's head! I could see a little dot of black below, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the student I hit was Snape! I watched from above, he whipped his head around mad, and then he glanced upward, seeing little helpless me clinging for dear life. But Snape didn't scowl, his eyes widened and he rushed into the castle. Great, now Headmaster will have my head, I thought hysterically. "August! Angus! Help me!" I hoped the goons would still be here, but nobody answered. I should have known they would leave!

I hung helplessly onto a part of the castle's tower, afraid to attempt to bring my other hand up to support the other. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of my will. Lily and James take care of my things please, I beg of you! It was short, one sentence, but that came to mind 1st. After a while, I screamed for help, but I knew it wouldn't work, hardly anyone ever came to this part of the castle! I had the faintest hope, but as my hands sweated more, the more my slim hope faded away. I was hoping to fall and hope I just black out. I did not want a slow death; I'd rather just get it over with!

The longer I held on, the more my hands started to hurt, I'm sure that hanging onto the stone had made my hand blister and bleed. People say that your life flashes in front of you before you die, so I began rethinking everything that happened in my life.

I had no idea what happened to me prior to the age of ten, everything else was a blur. On my 11th birthday I had received my letter from Hogwarts, I had no idea I was a Witch, but that didn't matter, it sure was better than living in an orphanage! That place was cold, everything was, even the people who lived there, you would think their hearts were made of ice. My first year was dandy, minus the fact that Tina and her bodyguards/friends teased me, and the fact that I had never been able to tell the one I liked my feelings. The second year, I meet Lily and James Potter, they were all I had, and before the year ends where am I? That's right, on a stone tower, hoping, no, praying that someone would come to my aid. That is my short, uninteresting life. I didn't go on vacations and I didn't have fun times with a family.

I was ready to just let go, but I decided to scream for help on more time, "Help me! Anybody! Please! I beg of you!" Now no one can say I didn't try hard enough, I had screamed for help about million times, literally. My voice was hoarse, so my cry wasn't even audible really; it looked as if I was talking to myself.

Never had I thought that someone would hear me, or help me! Hands appeared, one gripped on my free hand firmly, it almost hurt, but that didn't matter at the time. "Let go, I won't let go of you!" The voice sounded a lot like Snape's, but I was probably dreaming that, Lily or James is probably the ones who were trying to help me.

I did as I was told, I didn't argue, I slowly let go, and immediately the other hand had a firm grip on my other hand. Slowly, I was pulled back up, I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, thank you so much, um…" I hadn't looked to see my savior, but I slowly looked up to see Severus Snape! I quickly looked down, "Ah, thank you," I said sheepishly.

"Who did this to you," he growled, catching me by surprise.

"Why does that matter?" I asked, my heart beating mad, he had shown some concern for me. That I had never ever seen before.

"Just tell me," he said impatiently.

"Tina Brooks, but August and Angus were the ones who lead me here, and well, I –" but he wouldn't let me finish.

"I'll hex them later," he hissed.

"Snape-"

He stared at me, as if I called him something I shouldn't have, then he sighed. "Don't call me that, call me, Severus that is my name."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I shouldn't act so familiar," I said.

"What would it take for one to call another by their first name?" he questioned.

"Um, well, perhaps they are good friends, family, or even someone that's courting another." When I said the word 'courting,' I blushed again.

"You aren't a friend," he said, which made me look down to the ground, of course, Severus Snape would never think of me that way…

"We aren't in any way related," he continued, of course we weren't.

"Though, I wouldn't mind the last," he said slowly.

"Snape, what ever do you mean?" I asked, but a mere second later, I thought differently, he didn't mind the last, meaning, he wouldn't mind courting me? My heart pounded even more, I wasn't prepared for something like that, but I also thought that I was dreaming or something, seeing things. I know my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"I would not mind courting _you_," he said. "If I did, I would like you to call me by my name."

"I'm sorry, I must be hearing things-"

Then he frowned, as if he was thinking of something, but he thought quickly. He crashed his lips into mine, the kiss was full of hunger and fierce, but I didn't respond, I was too shocked. He pulled away.

"No your not," he said. Then, he leaned closer to me, planting those soft lips on my own. It was a soft, meaningful one, and I wasn't sure how to respond. His arms wrapped around me protectively, and they began to pull me closer. I was melting into it, but he pulled away.

"Now you get what I'm saying, Blair, I want to court you," he said.

"Y-yes, I do," I replied.

"So will you allow me to court you?" he asked.

"Yes, I will, Snape," I answered.

"No, call me 'Severus,'" he said.

"Yes. I will, Severus."


End file.
